


Right in Two

by Skyrose_Catara_Danza



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Love, Angels POV, Band: TOOL, Cas POV, Gen, M/M, No Smut, Song Lyrics, Song: Right in Two, Tool - Freeform, fallen from grace, hopeful Cas, lyrical fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:44:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1238620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyrose_Catara_Danza/pseuds/Skyrose_Catara_Danza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To much heart was always something that every angel should have had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right in Two

It was the sixth day and Castiel was told along with his brothers and sisters not to intervene with his Father's newest creation. They were told to look out for them, but not to interact.

 **Angels on the sidelines, puzzled and amused.**  Castiel watched happily as the first humans chased each other around The Garden.

 **“‘Why did Father give these humans free will?’”** Anna asked as she stood by Castiel. They watched as the first humans debate which fruit was best. **“‘Now they’re all confused.’”**

Castiel tensed as his brother Uriel came to stand beside him. They both watch as Adam split a peach and gave half to Eve.

 **“‘Don’t these talking monkeys know that Eden has enough to go around?’”** The distaste in Uriel’s voice was impossible to miss. Castiel frowned at his brother. **“‘Plenty in this holy garden, silly monkeys, where there’s one they’re bound to divide it right in two.’”**

Castiel contemplated that as he watched Adam gleefully eating the shared peach. Eve seemed distracted.

* * *

All of creation was in chaos. The angels last instructions before their Father left, was to let humanity choose. Evil had corrupted the garden and their Father had vanished. **‘Angels on the sidelines, baffled and confused.’**

Castiel shuddered when he remembered the words Lucifer had spoken when trying to convince the Host to rebel.

 **“‘Father blessed them all with reason and this is what they chose,’”** Lucifer’s whispered words rung in Castiel's ear. **“‘Monkey killing, monkey over pieces of the ground. Silly monkeys, give them thumbs they forge a blade, and where there’s one they’re bound to divide it, right in two.’”**

Though Lucifer’s words were correct the infliction and malice in his tone did not coincide with the orders to love all creation. Castiel continued to silently watch his Fathers most loved creation.  **“‘Monkey killing, monkey over pieces of the ground. Silly monkeys, give them thumbs they make a club and beat their brother down.’”**

* * *

War broke out in heaven. It was long and drawn out and Castiel became overwhelmed. Ayil was the first of Castiel's garrison to perish and many followed after. Gabriel came to him during one of the lulls in battle and led him to Earth. They wandered in a human town side by side.

“I grow weary of this war, Cassie,” Gabriel said, as they walked deeper into the town. Castiel agrees with his brother, but remained silent. They turned a corner and came across a man beating a young child with a stick, yelling profanities with every strike. Gabriel stopped the man with a thought and Castiel went over to heal the tiny human. The small one said nothing to his rescuers. He ran the moment Castile took his hand from the child’s brow.

 **“‘How they all survived so misguided is a mystery,’”** Castiel thought, as he watched the kid run.

 **“‘Repugnant is a creature who would squander his ability to lift an eye to heaven conscious of his fleeting time here.’”** Gabriel sneered, watching the man who had been beating the child. Castiel and Gabriel continued walking through the town till they came across a boundary line drawn in blood. It separated the wealthy from the poor.

 **“‘Cut it and divide it all right in two,’”** Gabriel muttered before he flew back towards heaven.

* * *

 

The war in Heaven had been long and drawn out, and when it was over, scores of his siblings had been cast into the pit. The Morning Star had fallen.

Castiel watched humanity when he was not fighting the evil that seeped through all the different planes of existence. The lack of his Father's love invited in the darkness; he and his siblings despaired.

 **‘Fight over clouds, over wind, over sky’** Humanity attempted to build a tower that reached toward the Host. They built the monstrosity with malicious intentions. Castiel and his garrison were instructed to tear it down. Gabriel scattered humanity and made it so that an event such as the Tower of Babel could not occur again. Although cautions like this were taken humans still managed to invite evil onto the Earth.

 **‘Fight over life, over blood, over prayer, over head and light.’** It pained Castiel the most to see humans destroy each other in the name of their Holy Father. The Crusades were one of the most disgusting display of how twisted humanity made his Fathers Law. Castiel stopped watching the Earth and threw himself fully into exterminating evil. It wasn't until his garrison was tasked with pulling a man out of hell that Castiel turned his eyes back towards humanity. Michael had told them that the righteous man would help them bring back their Father, and so Castiel rose Dean Winchester from perdition.

 **‘Fight over love, over sun, over another’** The only interaction that Castiel had with humanity before the Winchesters had been disheartening. It made Castiel indifferent toward the human race as a whole. A very short time spent with Dean had changed Castiel's whole perspective on creation. Everything of consequence that Dean did was motivated by his love for the people he considered family. That love was a driving force, and it made Castiel understand why humans were Gods most cherished creation.

 **‘Fight for each other for the one who is rising.’** Castiel turned his back on Heaven. Castiel rebelled. Castiel fought and killed his siblings. Castiel fought for the Winchesters. Most of all Castiel fought for Dean. The Righteous Man whose soul burned bright. His Father most cherished, Castiel's most cherished.

 **‘Angels on the sidelines again benched along with patients and reason. Angels on the side lines again wondering when this tug of war will end.’** Castiel was cast out of Heaven.

Heaven was split. Those whom followed Michael and those whom followed Castiel.

**‘Cut it all and divide it, right in two’**

****  
****  
    ****

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this story in my head for a really long time. One day my phone stopped working so since I couldn't read on my mobile I started jotting down this story. I love TOOL! Also this song is catchy; I highly recommend it.  
> Also this is the first fanfiction I've ever published so...constructive comments would be awesome.
> 
> Come say hi to me http://skyrose-catara-danza.tumblr.com/


End file.
